Club of Fairy Tale Beauties
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Welcome to Club Des Beautés De Conte De Fées. The place where stars rise and Beauties tame the Beasts. It's a place unlike any other. Friends unite, enemies unwind, bosses lose control, and the less clothing the tamer the animals become. Can a renowned threat to the town stay under wraps while he falls further and further in love with the Beauty of the show?


**Hello again you're probably getting tired of my terrible writings but there's a saying that says if you want something done right you do it yourself and if I told anyone else my plots they could do great or terrible and that's a risk I'm not willing to take I'm not bashing any of you awesome writers promise so here it is I'll stop talking now **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own OUAT or any of the songs except the first beauty one other than that NOT MINE I'm far too untalented**

_Intro_

_Welcome to Fée Conté De Beautés. __The place where stars rise and Beauties tame the Beasts. It's a place unlike any other. Friends unite, enemies unwind, bosses lose control, and the less clothing the tamer the animals become. Can a renowned threat to the town stay under wraps while he falls further and further with the Beauty of the show? Belle is a protégée in the eyes of Regina Mills, the owner of the club, but how far will Belle go to stay at the top star status? Mr. Gold is the owner of most of the town of Storybrooke. When one visit to the well known building makes his heart grow fonder for its star dancer can anything stop him from his target? _

_xXx_

"Belle? Where's Belle?" Ruby 'Red' hollered over the crowd. "Belle you're on in five." She walked into the star's dressing room and looked in her mirror. "You know the drill. Break a leg doll." Red winked and hurried out like a bird. Belle looked in the mirror fixing her make up one last time. She finished putting on the rest of her costume and walked out to the curtain. Mary Margret 'Snow' and Regina 'Queen' had just finished their routine and bowed to the crowd before hurrying behind the curtain. Men still whistled and clapped. A few women as well Belle could hear. She peeked out and watched as her stage was set.

"Hey Belle," Snow panted and hooked her arm around the brunette. "Break a leg."

"Great show Snow, and you Regina." Belle called over the crowd and the regal owner turned and gave a brisk nod. A hint of a smile curving her red tinted lips.

"And now we welcome you the star of the night," The crowd erupted in applause before Red could finish. "Beauty!" She yelled over them and the curtain rose. They always used stage names; it was for protection of the girls. Faint music began to play in the background. Beauty's backups circled the rising star.

"_You may think of me as a fair beauty." _Belle sang as her posse parted. "_But inside I am,"_ She opened her eyes and stared out at the crowd. All was silent and everyone's eyes were on her. She began to dance around the stage on her tiptoes slowly, surveying the front row with ease. A few reached out to try and touch her, but they only caught thin air. "_A ferocious beast." _The music picked up tempo as it always did. She began her routine; it was engraved in her mind, so she could do in her sleep. Light glinted off her eyes and she flicked her eyes to the perpetrator. A man sitting high up in the rafter seats watched from above. Gold glinted in the stage light and caught her eye again. She looked away waiting for the next chance to see him. As she turned she looked up again and saw hands resting on the cane head. The rest of the man was covered in shadow or the harsh glare of the light. As she finished her final move the crowd whistled and clapped and Beauty's mystery man was gone.

xXx

Belle stood in the warm air with her gold outfit gleaming in the dim light reflecting it to catch people's attention.

"Looking for a little fun, boys?" Red and Belle teased to the group of men walking by. "We won't take too much of your time." The girl's sweet voices rang in their ears and dragged them in. They passed by eyeing the two hungrily and Ruby and Belle giggled looking for more unsuspecting passersby.

"You feeling lonely? Come on in we don't bite." Belle taunted and a tall man looked at them for a long moment before reluctantly walking in. Ruby gave her a high five once he was out of ear shot. Door duty could be a blast or a total buzz kill. It all depended on the weather in this town. Soon another noise filled the air besides the women's lures. A man with a cane walked out from one of the cars and walked over to the entrance. Belle sucked in a breath as she looked at the cane. It was the same as the other night. Of course it was stop over thinking this you fool people come back, she chastised herself and regained her allure.

"A man in a suit and tie will definitely draw the attention of the girls, won't it Beauty?" Ruby tossed at Belle.

"That is if you come in and try your luck." They moved closer to him and he was staring at Belle. Belle looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Only if I get to see you dance again, Beauty." His Scottish accent rang in Belle's hears and wished he would talk more often. Thoughts unsuspecting traveled into her mind and she hurried to dismiss them. Ruby backed up to drag another one in as Belle almost lost her nerve. Almost, but not quite.

"Go inside and I'll make sure you are in good hands." She gave her flirtiest smile, but he seemed focused on seeing her dance.

"The only hands I want to be in are yours." She stared at him for a moment before backing up.

"I've got just the dance for you. I'll be in in a minute." She smirked and watched as he walked in. Once she couldn't see him any more she looked back at Ruby. Just as she did so a yell pierced the air. But it wasn't Ruby. Ruby had her defense stance on and David and Victor emerged from the shadows to protect the dancer.

"You'll think twice about touching won't you?" She stared at the man on the ground who rolled around in the fetal position. David hefted the guy up and threw him out onto the street.

"Don't come back until you learn to see with your eyes not your hands!" The man soon ran off and Victor waited until he was completely out of sight before returning. David inspected Ruby. "You're okay?" He asked.

"Better than he is." She huffed. Belle thought back to that man and whispered in Ruby's ear as David and Victor returned to the shadows.

"I had a dance request; I'll send Swan out here to help you." She brushed at her mostly revealed skin and nodded. Belle ran in avoiding everyone looking for Emma or better known as Swan. Belle found her finally. "Swan?" She turned around smirking.

"Yea Belle?" She fixed her hat.

"I hate to ask, but a man just came by and he requested a dance of mine and – "

"Sure go on. I don't have a dance for some time now go ahead." She thanked Swan and ran to locate Regina. She almost ran into her.

"Ah! Oh there you are I –"

"I can't believe he requested a song by you." She looked manic as she grabbed Belle's shoulders. "Of course whatever you want go on after Mulan." Belle nodded vigorously. Regina shoved her away making her stumble. "Go get ready." Belle was slightly confused at how Regina acted about this man. Belle shrugged off the suspicion and continued to get ready. Her tuxedo one piece hugged her body and the collar pointed out sharply. The bow nestled softly in her collar and she smiled in the mirror. She grabbed the top hat and the cane that went along with it. Jefferson passed the mirror with that same manic grin as Regina.

"Hmm Belle darling you rock that show." He took the hat inspecting it before putting back on her head and tilting it.

"Who is he and why is everyone antsy?" She asked as he shoved her to the stage.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough if this goes over well." Belle could hear his smile and the curtain rolled up. The lights were off and Belle leaned with the cane out in front of her. She had the hat covering her face with the only thing visible was her devious smile. The lights flashed on as the music started.

"_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie. I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie. I'll show you a few things, a few things, a few things, little baby." _Belle walked out onto the cat walk and looked up onto the rafters. Again all that was visible were his hands. She rocked the cane front and back as she had her hand on her hat. Her back-ups came in and she noticed Snow and Queen. "_I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking." _She pushed the hat back and stopped at the edge of the stage. "_Going out so hot, just like an oven. And I'll burn myself, but I just had to touch it." _She reached back and set a finger on her hips. "_Her baby, we don't mind all the watching 'cause if they study close, real close they might learn something." _She slowly swung her hips in a circle as she sang and once she was back in her original position she kicked the cane sending it in a circle and tapped it once, twice, on the floor. "_And as long as I got my suit and tie Imma leave it all on the floor tonight." _She arched her back up and down as she leaned over on the cane. "_And you got fixed up to the nines. Let me show a few things." _She smiled and spun in a circle walking over to Snow. She leaned on Snow's back and slowly slid down. She kept the cane between her legs and bit her bottom lip. "_All pressed up in black and white and you're dressed in the suit I like." _She ran her hands down the length of the cane slowly and then back up to help her stand up. She spun to the center again and stuck the cane out in front of her off the floor holding it out horizontally. "_Love is swinging in the air tonight. Let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things." _She pressed it to her chest and then back out. She swung it then tapped it on the ground. She took the hat off her head and bent down running her hand up her leg, with hat in hand. She slowly trailed a line up her cross hatched leggings and stopped at her butt. "_Oh!" _She made a perfect o with her red lipsticked lips. She stood up straight and threw the hat out into the crowd. It flew through the air and once it was high enough a hand reached out catching it. She smiled and the crowd roared to life. The curtain lowered and she was covered in darkness again. She could still hear people yelling and clapping.

"Oh my god! Belle this is going to be epic!" Ruby and Snow yelled at the same time as soon as she entered the showroom for the ladies.

"Shh! How come I am the only one who doesn't realize how big this is?" Belle laughed.

"Belle that is Mr. Gold. The ultimate of the ultimate club critics and owner of most of this town." Snow squealed.

"How come I've never heard of him then?" Ruby cut in for Snow.

"Because he is more of the puppet master he _never_ comes out for his own appearance. He tells people to go out for him. I heard once that those who don't do as he says end up as hood ornaments. " Snow and Ruby whispered to each other as Belle hurried to change for her next show.

"Have you ever seen a car with bodies on the hood, or even something weird like a head?" Belle interjected.

"Well no…" They said in bashful sync.

"Then he might not be all that bad." She fixed her make up in her boudoir.

"Belle!" Regina yelled and ran up the spiral stair case. "Belle! God damn girl where are you?" She hollered before spotting her. "You just got us five stars in all of Storybrooke." The normally composed owner looked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know we had a lot of competition." Belle turned around.

"That's not the point he _never _gives five stars to people." Belle looked skeptical.

"That's twice I've heard mention of Mr. Gold and 'never'. Maybe never is over." She smiled and shrugged.

"If you can manage to keep this up in no time we will hit headlines on news's like _New York Times _or _News Weekly_." This time her excitement broke through and Ruby, Snow, and Queen all squeaked in delight.

"I didn't know we didn't have five stars already." They all looked at her almost ignoring her presence.

"We may have the best view without windows, but we are not the most well known club." Regina flippantly said. "But you my dear are going to change that."

xXx

It was a few weeks later and more people had flowed in than ever before. It was so popular that the girls didn't have to work door duty anymore. People just gravitated towards the club. Mr. Gold had come in every night after wards just to watch Beauty. Belle couldn't think of anything better. This night Belle had a few last things to finish up, so she declined the invite from Snow, Emma, Jefferson, and Red for a drink. Belle did notice Jefferson ghost his fingers over Red's lower back though. No doubt there was something there. She decided it was good for the two of them. As Belle finished up she grabbed her coat and looked at the time. It was later than she had ever stayed and almost wished she hadn't. She shrugged off any doubts she had and walked down the stairs of the club. She walked out into the cold night air and shivered. Her coat hardly kept her warm. She listened to the echoing of her heels on the alley wall next to the club as she walked to her car. As she reached for her door there were hands on her waist. She stiffened and a gruff voice responded.

"Oh don't be that way Beauty. I love how you dance." The stranger said in her ear. She waited until she realized it wasn't anyone playing a joke before stepping on his foot. He howled in pain and let her go. She dug around looking in her purse for her pepper spray, but he recovered and pressed against her before she could get her fingers around it. He grabbed her wrists and held them as he furiously kissed her. She tried to move her head out of his reach, but he gripped her wrists with one hand and held her head with the other. She screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He removed his mouth from hers and she took the opportunity to scream.

"Help! Fire! Someone! Help!" She was silenced by his mouth on hers again and she resisted as much as she could in his vice. He moved his legs they were tangled between hers. She swiftly forced her knee into his groin. He released her and screamed. She finally grabbed the pepper spray and held it out in front of her. She blinked away tears and focused on him. He was faster than she expected and smacked her hands out of the way and forced himself onto her.

"I would get your filthy hands off of her if I were you." Both of them froze. He turned around looking at the Scotsman dead on.

"And if don't? What are you going to do cripple?" He spat at Mr. Gold who was standing a few feet away. He shook his head with almost a sad smile.

"Not me," He looked up smirking. "Her." The man turned around and Belle sprayed the whole can of pepper spray in his eyes. He fell to the ground in agony and she continued to hold it out even after the fact. Mr. Gold didn't move forward, nor did he move back. They both stared at each other and finally Belle put the spray away.

"I should call nine-one-one." She seemed to come back to her senses to the man writhing in torment on the ground.

"Why?" The careful voice of the critic filled the broken silence. She stopped looking for her phone in her purse. "He deserves everything he gets. Let him writhe like an ant under a lens." He still hadn't moved and it somehow made her reassured.

"He might move when I drive away and I'll run him over." She said honestly.

"Then don't drive." She thought him insane. How else was she going to get home? "Let me drive you home." He offered nonchalant as if it didn't really matter to him. She pondered the offer and looked down at the man on the asphalt. Hell she still had some spray left.

"I guess so." She shrugged hiding the fact that she was reassure she didn't have to drive alone and he hid the elation that her agreement brought him. She stepped over the stranger and walked up to Gold. He turned swiftly to hide his smirk and led her to his car. Once she saw the black Cadillac she couldn't help but chuckle. He stopped on the other side of the hood.

"What's so funny?" He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You don't have any hood ornaments." He flicked his eyes from the hood of his car back to her. His face a silent question. "There's a rumor going around that those who don't do as you say end up as hood ornaments for your car." His faced changed to one of amusement and reconcile.

"I don't know how that one got started." He said absent mindedly and limped to the driver's seat. He slid in and held his cane on his lap. He waited for her to get comfortable. She looked over at his lap and grabbed the cane putting it between her legs on the floorboard. She rested her arms on it as he looked over at her with a crooked, hidden grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want you to crash because of me." She continued to look forward out the window shield. He turned his head back to look out the window as well and started the car. She waited until they were out of the parking lot before asking, "Why were you waiting for me?" She looked over at him.

"I own the building and I was checking to make sure the tenants were upholding their end of the deal. And I happened to hear a damsel calling for help." She scowled at him.

"I had it perfectly under control; fat lot of help you were." She looked back out to the road pointing to the left off of Main Street.

"I don't know what your definition of 'under control' is, but I wonder what you call 'havoc'." She snorted unladylike not like she cared.

"If that's your definition of help I wonder what 'not helping' looks like." She pointed again, this time to the right. "He better not steal my car." She thought running air out of her lips.

"Don't worry you'll have it tomorrow." She squinted looking over at him.

"Are you going to steal it?" He couldn't resist a smirk.

"A thief who returns the stolen property? I do believe that's called borrowing." She held up her hand waving it in the air delicately.

"Don't twist my words. It's the purple one." He pulled into her drive way and she took a deep breath before opening the door. She shut the door and walked in front of the car. She stopped just before her side walk to her door. She turned without realizing what she was doing and stood before his window. He rolled it down. She bent down to look in. "Thank you." No smarmy tone in her voice. She fidgeted her hands then before her brain caught up with her heart she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She pulled out just as fast and speed walked, as best she could in heels, to her house and hurried to unlock the door and slipped in without looking back. She began to breathe again when the door was closed. She waited until she heard his car driving away. She began to beat her head softly against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" She continued to hit her head with her palm even after she walked away from the door and climbed up her stairs to her room.

xXx

Mr. Gold felt the heat rise in his cheeks that he was glad that the night hid his blush. He didn't do that often. Hardly ever. He wanted to make sure she was good until she got in her house. He repeatedly hit his head on the steering wheel softly. "Fool, fool, fool, fool…"He stopped hitting his head, but continued to recite that word over again. He drove out of her driveway and wondered if he should keep driving, until he hit the end of the world rather than face her again. _Just take it you coward_, he berated himself. He decided to take his confusion and weariness out on Gaston. The superficial ass who nearly raped Belle. He drove until he saw the club in sight and decided to walk the rest of the way. He got out into the crisp cold and scolded himself for not grabbing a coat, or at least a scarf. He could still hear the man groaning in pain on the street. He had been maced once, it was not something he wished on anyone, except Gaston. He stood over the impaired man and waited for him to try and sit up. As soon as he did Gold managed his balance and flipped his cane so he was holding the bottom. Gaston looked up and Gold struck. The cane connected squarely with the injured man's jaw. He screamed in pain and Gold flipped his cane back around and leaned on it.

"Now," He waited until he knew Gaston was listening. That imbecile. "You will stay away from Beauty and the club or there are more places I can hit with my cane, each one more painful than the last." He shook his head yes in swift motions that no doubt hurt his head. "Good." Gold continued to walk away. He pulled out his cell phone. The man picked up right away.

"God it's almost one Gold. What do you want?" He snapped. Probably the only person alive who was allowed to talk to him like that, besides Belle.

"I need you to get out of your bed and walk down to the club and grab the car in the lot. As soon as you return it to its rightful owner's address you may go back home and sleep in your house that _I_ own." Gold stated simply and he could hear Jefferson on the other line mumbling. Another voice soon filled the phone, but it was soft.

"Who's calling?" Jefferson tried to hush her.

"Just a senile, old cripple with no sense of time." He emphasized into the phone.

"Expect a raise in your rent next month." Gold shut his car door.

"I _could _**not **go pick up the car." Gold ground his teeth.

"The sooner you do this for me the sooner you can get back to your little whore." He spat.

"Not a whore, she actually works with your dearest." Gold almost growled.

"Just get the damn car." He shut the phone, ending the call before he could say anything else. Gold drove back to his house in silence.

xXx

The next day Belle woke up groggy and something resting in the pit of her stomach.

"Why?" She cried putting her head in her hands. She heard her alarms blaring saying she was late and she bull rushed out of bed and in ten minutes flat took a shower, dressed, and got in her car. Only then did she realize that her car was indeed _back at her house_. Just like he promised. Belle fell forward and hit her head on the steering wheel. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" She couldn't help but notice that it oddly enough smelt like Ruby had been in the car. She shrugged it off and drove to work. Any later and she would have to call in sick and she doubted Regina would be thrilled with that. She drove like the devil was on her heels, which oddly enough she wore Prada today. She had a hard time finding a parking spot, but eventually slid in as someone pulled out. Belle ignored the feeling that washed over her as she walked past where she was ambushed yesterday. Belle ran in and nearly collided with Jefferson.

"Oh sorry – " He gave one look at her and turned around. "She's finally here!" He yelled to the girls and then turned around to face her. "We're so happy you are here." He began to throw clothes at her and everybody was running like chickens with their heads chopped off.

"Why is everyone so frantic?" She asked as she walked to her boudoir. Jefferson shot a look over his shoulder.

"If you hadn't noticed, ever since our five star upgrade people have poured in like blood out of a stuffed pig." She waved her hand to shoo him away, slightly disgusted, and he left with a tweak of his own hand leaving Belle staring at her reflection. After a deep breath and a quick setting of all of her emotions on the back burner, she began her grueling task of make-up. Fifteen minutes later she had her face on and all situated.

"Ruby!" She called and the red clad dancer burst in looking exhausted. Belle turned around finishing putting her hair in low pigtails. "Take a break." Red huffed and sat down in her chair. Jefferson marched by.

"Ten minutes girls!" He stopped at me and made me do a little twirl before looking satisfied with his work and sauntering off. Belle looked around for Mary Margret. She spotted the pixie hair dancer almost right away.

"Hey Mary Margret, here's your book back." She handed the girl her novel and she smiled.

"I barely have enough time to pee." She smirked putting the book on her dresser and walked out onto the set stage. The music began to play. "_Where's all my soul sistas. Let me hear that flow sistas…." _Belle looked at the clock and hummed. She had time. She walked down the stairs and slightly hopped down the last step. She waited at the bar. She watched Mary Margret dance and wondered how she could go from the good girl to the girl next door. Belle was completely oblivious to the cane tapping on the ground behind her until the Scottish brogue filled her ears and made her turn around eager to soak it all in.

"I'm glad to see you got your car in one piece?" He slid into a seat on the bar and Jack brought him a tumbler of Scotch.

"Thank you, Jack." Belle thanked for him. She winked and left the two alone. Belle looked back at Mr. Gold as he took a sip. "Yes I did, you better not have drove it yourself." He turned to her tilting his head.

"No, why would you suggest that?" He looked at the glass and swirled the amber liquid around the sides.

"Because I wouldn't want you to walk around in the cold because of me. I'm not worth it." She looked back at the dancers dreading the clock.

"I've done far more for far less, and you deserve the world." He said around the glass as he brought it to his lips and took the last sip. Jack came back and gave him another glass. Jefferson walked down the stairs and looked around. When his eyes landed on Belle he clapped his hand together and made a noise of excitement.

"Oh there you are! Beauty you go on next. Get your cute ass up there." He smiled and she giggled at his manic antics. Being the manager just under Regina he fixed the clothes, but was best fond of hats and the girls often called him the Mad Hatter. She slid off the chair and he tapped her butt as she passed encouraging her up.

"Enjoying yourself, Jefferson?" Gold rolled the glass between his hands. Jefferson occupied the seat Belle was once sitting in.

"I don't do this for the girls, well their just part of it; I do this because I love the atmosphere." Gold couldn't resist the smirk that grazed his lips. "Honest to God." He held one hand in the air and the other over his heart. Gold snorted and Jefferson lowered his hands. "You wound me, Gold. _Wound _me." He got off the chair as the music began and Gold spun around in his chair to see his Beauty. He hadn't been into this building since it was turned into the club. He thought of it as just another strip club, but he saw Belle walking in one day and he was to say the least, besotted. He couldn't help it, he spent most of his time cooped up in either his home or in his office and the one chance he wanders out of his house he ends up falling head over heels. He hated himself for it. She could never fall for the monster he was. Especially the _old _monster he was. He finished his drink as Belle finished up her dance. He chastised himself for letting his mind wander as he watched her own the stage. The light didn't follower her, she _was_ the light. He began to think of ways he could get the chance to drive her home again. Then maybe one night….He bit down on his tongue until he could taste blood. He would get Jefferson to do it. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to the manic hatter. A reply was soon followed.

**Do I have to?  
J**

He hurried to reply.

**If you want your little affair with little red riding hood unknown to the public then I would suggest it.  
G**

He felt his phone buzz to Jefferson's reply.

**You're a nasty old scoundrel you know that right?  
J**

His mouth twitched in amusement.

**Not the first time I've been called that.  
G**

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and leaned against the bar. He saw a flicker of neon color out of the corner of his eye and quirked his lips up in reply. Persuasion and owning ninety five percent of the town had its quirks. He watched as Belle got off the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. He wished on his lucky stars, what few his questionable life left him, that one day….He couldn't finish the thought because he didn't know what he wanted. He had always been a man that had the end in mind, but with Belle he saw only her. No beginning. No end. Just a mass of curly brown hair, long legs, and a beautiful face that distracted his sleeping and waking thoughts. When he had seen her four years ago he hadn't had the time to stick his hands out to catch his fall. He looked at his hands now and could still feel the road burn against his palms. He fell four years ago and from then on he hadn't stopped to pick himself up.

xXx

Belle growled in anger. She kicked her tire with a black toe. _Why? _She thought as she leaned against her car. Out of every car, why hers? Her front left tire was deflated and she wondered if it was some unknown power set in making her life miserable. She closed her eyes and put an arm on her fore head. Her palm was up and she was mumbling to herself.

"I'll take you apart. Piece by piece. Don't think I won't. I –" Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft clearing of a throat. She opened her eyes and moved her hand down.

"You seem to keep finding yourself in these situations." He said bluntly. He tried desperately to hide his glee.

"You seem to keep finding me finding myself in these situations." His eyes clouded over as he processed this information.

"It seems the Beauty has one this battle." He nodded his head slowly like a bow.

"If I'm the Beauty what does that make you?" She straightened and looked him in the eye.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled its way to fill the cool Maine air between them.

"You don't plan on having a psychotic breakdown anytime soon and ripping yourself in half?" He recoiled at the question.

"That would be ridiculous." After a second's thought. "Which way half?" He smirked and she gave another carefree laugh. She stepped forward and stuck out a finger.

"Straight down the middle." She emphasized each word and trailed a finger down his chest playfully. He bit back the shivered that passed through him. The only sign he was affect was by the tighter grip he held on his cane.

"You wouldn't happen to be in need of a ride would you?" He motioned to his black Cadillac and she looked over his shoulder. She shrugged rolling her head around.

"As it seems I'm not pushing my car home," He sniffed. "I could use the lift." She began to walk to his car. His jaw almost dropped. He would have thought she would have declined after last time, but she seemed to be unfazed, like she rather enjoyed it. _No, _he cast that idea out of his head. "Well are you driving or do I have to do that too?" She called and he forgot he was still standing where he was prior. Without a word he turned on his good heel and made his way to the driver's seat. She was already buckled in and had produced a book as if out of thin air. He stared at her for a moment before starting up the Cadi. Belle hardly noticed the looks he gave her and the turns he made. None of which were to her own home. When he finally stopped and cleared his throat to get her attention she felt bewildered. How did she get here? She looked over at him and his face was void of emotion, no wait maybe it wasn't maybe he was just mirroring her own emotion. She looked out the windshield and did a double take. "This isn't my house." She stated giving him an even stare which he returned.

"You are very observant. It is not, dearie. I had assumed you had not eaten yet – "

"Only because you were at the club the whole time." She huffed.

"- I decided to take it upon myself to get you something to eat." Had he been a braver man he would have done more than just take her for a meal. If he had been a braver man he would have told her the real reason he had taken her to eat. If he were a braver man….

"I can't." He had already prepared for that and blinked once whilst nodding and began to take the car into gear. Before he could put it into reverse her hand was on his and he pretended not to be overwhelmed by it. Twice in one day, what had he done to deserve this? "I mean I can't have you pay for dinner. You drove. I'll pay for the meal. Or I'll walk home." She gave a smirk. He looked down finally, then up at her dazzling sapphire pools that dragged him in and he could feel his lungs expand as he drank in her innocence. He felt like he was drowning. And his only life preserver was her lips. His eyes unconsciously flicked down to look at her eyes and he instantly began to mentally kick himself.

"Well then," He tried to compose himself and hoped his voice sounded sturdier than he felt. "It's a deal." She smiled and he felt lightheaded. How was it one could feel like they were miles under the sea, but also so high up in the clouds? Belle, that's how. She removed her hand and got out of the car. He took a few deep breaths before getting out and escorting her to the door. Granny's was once a small diner, but after an anonymous review that had said it was well beyond the five stars, it had a bit of an upgrade to something a little more elegant, but still homey and respectably casual. Granny herself was a kind old lady who took no one's shit. And she would tell you straight up. It was why the townspeople loved or hated her. The bell chimed announcing their arrival and a few eyes glanced back in absent curiosity. Granny smiled as she saw the two, but her smile only barely faltered landing on Gold. "Two." Granny smirked.

"Well I don't see a posse in hot pursuit. Hey Belle darling, how have you been?" She asked as she grabbed the two menus and what Belle could only assume was the wine selection.

"Good the car has been a bit of a pain recently. Flat tire." Granny gave a sympathetic smile.

"And you Gold? Any new hood ornaments?" She motioned to their table and he shot a look at Belle. He looked back at Granny composed and collected.

"I don't know _where_ you all seem to have heard that, but whoever is spreading that rumor should become one themselves." Belle couldn't resist the laugh that wormed its way to her throat. Granny looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Enjoy your dinner; your waitress will be here to take your order." Gold pulled out the chair nearest to him and pulled it out for Belle. She corked her laughter and glared at him.

"I can pull out my own chair." She said indignantly. She walked over and grabbed the other chair, sitting down. She sat with her head held high to show her capability at sitting down without his assistance. A smirk ghosted his lips and he sat down in her supposed seat. Belle opened her menu and scanned it for a moment before setting it down. "So what is it you do when you aren't turning people into hood ornaments or hanging in the club?" She took a sip of the water provided.

"I skin children for their pelts." She coughed and dropped the glass. It landed to the floor and what few people were around stared at them. He stared at her with interest as she fretted over the cup on the floor. "That was a quip dearie, not serious." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her as she lifted up the cup. She looked absolutely defeated.

"I knew that." She said as a halfhearted reply and she inspected the glass. "It's chipped. It's – it's hardly noticeable." It was as if she was trying to convince herself. She looked at him with worry and almost fright. What was she scared of?

"It's just a cup." She seemed to physically relax.

"Yea I guess so." She set it on the far side of the table. Away from the server.

"I am a bit like a realtor." She tilted her head wondering what had caused him to reveal this. "My occupation." She made a perfect o with her mouth. "I own over half of the town and some of the air rights. I make money off of other peoples misfortunes. They come to me only when they need something." She processed this as she saw the server briskly walk up.

"How are you doing tonight? Would you like to start off with an appetizer?" Belle shook her head. "Alright well what can I get you to drink?"

"Iced tea." Belle stated simply.

"'95 Sangiovese thank you." He said smoothly almost as smooth as the wine he just ordered. He dared a look at Belle. She looked scared. What? He didn't know. She looked up at the waitress with a smile as she walked away to get the refreshments. She looked back at Gold.

"I can't afford that." He shrugged it off.

"You said you would pay for the meal." She scrunched up her face as he found the loophole.

"You think you're so clever?" She leaned back in her seat as the waitress came back.

"In fact I think just that." She poured them both a glass.

"Now you two ready to order?" The waitress politely cut in. She had her pen poised and Belle suddenly envisioned Gold looking the same way waiting for some poor, unfortunate soul to strike the deal. She shook her head carefully.

"Yes ma'am." Belle cleared her throat. "I'd like a hamburger. No pickles, lots of ketchup." Gold stored that in his filing cabinet memory. He took a sip as he waited for his turn. The waitress turn towards him and waited for the order.

"Same. Only with pickles." She gave a smirk as she looked at the paper and wrote down the order.

"Alright if you need anything else just get my attention. I'll be back with a refill." She motioned to the empty glass of water. She smiled and left. Belle looked over at Gold and tilted her head.

"What about you Beauty? Have you always wanted to be a dancer?" Her nose twitched at her stage name.

"Belle, and no I wanted to be a librarian." He gave a short laugh. "What?" She looked slightly offended.

"Well then, Belle, it's quite a far stretch from librarian to dancer." He straightened his suit, flattening the invisible wrinkles.

"Well I don't see how you could compare yourself to a realtor. You don't spout off 'let's be friends' as you walk down the street." He picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Touché." He set the glass down as the waitress came back with her water and reached for the chipped cup. Gold reached a hand out. "No." She didn't question, she just set it down and walked away. Belle looked at the exchange with idle curiosity. After a few minutes of comfortable silence their food arrived and Belle looked up smiling.

"Thank you." The waitress returned the smile and faltered as she noticed Gold hadn't taken his gaze off of Belle. She nodded and hurried off. Belle looked at her plate and picked up her knife. About halfway through cutting she frowned. Gold slowly lifted an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" He treaded lightly.

"I'm sorry I think ours were switched." She looked bashful and set her knife down slowly on the side of her plate. He took off the bun and smirked earnestly. He grabbed his fork and waited for her to do the same. She removed the cut bun and he picked the pickles off of the switched meals. He set them on his own, set the bun back, put the fork down, and continued as if nothing had happened. She squint her eyes. "Nothing fazes you does it?" He took a careful bite out of his burger and thought it had never tasted this good when he came alone. He kept her in suspense as he chewed and finally swallowed.

"Hardly nothing, dearie, lots of things pique me, but I am just a master at hiding it." He took of his wine letting her chew on his words and on her burger.

"Are you saying I can't hide my emotions?" She took another bite of her food.

"I'm saying you can't hide your emotions." He said with a small flourish of hands. Whilst he closed his eyes relishing in his win she reached across the table and poked his chest. He recoiled in surprise and she chuckled.

"You shouldn't gloat in a victory, someone could get hurt." He sniffed and scooted forward to meet the table. They continued to eat in the comfortable silence that he wished he had more often with her. As promised Belle paid and Gold for his wine. What Belle didn't see was Gold reaching over grabbing the cup she had chipped and sliding it under his jacket to hide it from his fair Beauty. He proceeded to take her home. This time she watched the stars wink at her from the darkness of the night. She saw the constellations and silently named them from her spot in the Cadillac. She had hardly realized that the car had stopped. Her breath fogged the cool window and Gold cleared his throat. Belle was jolted out of her late daydream. She looked over at him, but he seemed content on watching her.

"You're home." He said it suggestively as if she had another option. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gathered up her stuff.

"I noticed." She opened the door and stepped out. She took a deep breath of the night air and turned around. She leaned in and clutched tighter on the top of the black vehicle. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." She gazed traveled the distance between her and the man hungrily gripping the steering wheel.

"It was nothing. Goodnight, Belle." His accent caressed her name and she leaned in to absorb his embrace. Belle's eyes fluttered half closed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold." She slowly leaned out and shut the door, shattering the soft comfort between them. Mr. Gold stayed idling in her drive way until he saw her disappearing around the corner to her door. He shook his head and backed out of the driveway. Belle was filled with a dread she hadn't known she had as she heard him drive away. She walked into her house and was welcomed with the soft mewling of Berlioz as he twined himself between her legs. He had returned from his outdoor adventure of the great, wide backyard. He purred and she felt the rumble through her pants. She set her stuff on the table and picked him up. He meowed and nudged his face into her hand as she pet him. She held him as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Gold's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. If only she knew how she drove him nuts. He felt bravery begin to simmer in the soles of his feet. The farther he drove the more it rose. It began to change his blood, boiling to until he felt it burn his flesh. It infused into his marrow making him turn the car around in a screeching u-turn. It continued to scorch his soul as he got closer and closer back to her house. He drove up to the sidewalk unbothered to pull into the driveway. He took the keys out shutting the door, taking the cup out of his jacket and setting it on the passenger seat and walking up the sidewalk, cutting through the grass, going as fast as his lame ankle would allow. He got to her door holding up his fist to knock and the bravery anchored him in place. He froze. The longer he sat there the more the courage poured out of his pores leaving him a cowardly business man again. He felt like he would stand there forever until the door opened. He stepped back in shock and barely caught himself before stumbling down the slight step. There was only heavy breathing between them. Belle made the first move. "Did I forget something?" She was glad he couldn't see how tightly she was gripping the door handle. It was slick with sweat and she could feel it slipping off of the taught knob.

"As a matter of fact," He resisted the urge to wipe his hand on his pants to get the sweat off of his palm. She made him feel like a teenage boy again, facing his girlfriend's father. It was exhilarating. He could hear his heart in his mouth. He could taste his mouth go ashen and he wanted to share it, to know what she was tasting at this moment. He took a step forward to stand in her personal space, but enough to room for rejection. "You happened to do just that." It was all he could do to throw the dry words out of his parched mouth. She waited with glistening eyes that sparkled like the stars in that night's sky. He was suddenly afraid of them; the intensity, the desire, the pure fire in them. He didn't want to get burned. He decided to throw logic out the window and slowly leaned in. She was a fast learner. She inclined her head and they both felt the magnetic pull of their lips to one another. Their lips met in a soft unspoken whisper. Their lips molded together in a pure symphony of movements. Belle closed her eyes relishing in the softness to such a supposed hard edged man. Gold closed his eyes imagining a time when this was the norm. It couldn't even be qualified as one kiss anymore. It was as if an orchestra had begun to play from the soft harmony. Belle felt herself begin to sway and blamed it from lack of oxygen, which seemed to cease existence after they kissed each other. She broke away trying to get her mind back to the present. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew one thing was for certain. He was walking away. They snapped open and she chased after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She put her hands on her hips in front of him and he almost looked ashamed.

"I was leaving, I'm pretty sure that was obvious when I was walking away." She half closed her eyes and continued to stare at him.

"Why?" Her foot was slightly tapping on the ground.

"That's what I thought you wanted." He balled up his fist that wasn't holding his cane.

"And why would you think that?" Her voice was soft as she took his hand into her own, trying to smooth the coiled tension underneath.

"Because you're too good for me." He released his fist and gently returned her caress.

"I am one sentence away from smacking you." That seemed to snap him out of whatever delusion he was in.

"You did want to kiss me?" He sounded like a small child then. She raised her hand, but as her anger ebbed away she cupped his face.

"Does this answer your question?" She pulled his head down and this time there was no sweetness. The pure raw desire that coursed through their veins seemed to meet at their mouths and clashed in a flurry of hands and feather light touches. His free hand held her head and knotted his fingers into her chestnut locks. A wind picked its way through the rather engaged couple and blew their hair around making them break away remembering their surroundings. "I think we should go inside." His skin pricked as she said _we_.

"Lead the way." He let her go, but held onto her hand as she hurried, gracious of the man she towed, into her house. Before the door was even shut, Gold was thrust against the wood and hands roamed his suited body. He threw his cane to the ground, so he could explore more of her with his now free hands. He put all of his weight on his good leg as she began to carefully yank his jacket off of him. They tried to move, but kept bouncing off the wall only to hit the other side. Clothes littered a path leading from the door to, where they finally managed to land, the bed. Belle lie staring up at him as his eyes hungrily took in her body. Finally his eyes met hers and they were sober for a moment. His mind went through all of the rejections she could spout in his face, just to see him run like a dog with its tail between its legs. With either hand on the side of her head he breathed heavily. Her blue eyes were electric with desire and he wanted everything in the world to give it to her, but he had to hear her say one thing first. "Are you sure?" She reached up and kissed him, slow and languid. She raised herself to whisper in his ear with her fingers curled into his hair and her bare chest brushing against him making him forget his request.

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely. "Yes, yes, yes, and if you're lucky I might say it a little louder if you know how to move." That was more than what he needed to hear, but he wasn't complaining. She nipped his earlobe and he couldn't retain the moan that escaped his lips. She continued to travel down his jaw to his collar bone and grazed her teeth against the soft skin there. Belle released her hands from his hair and she moved her head back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to capture his lips with hers. She bit his lower lip and broke away to to mumble against his mouth. "Go for it." He was more an obliging.

xXx

He was first to wake up that morning. He watched her for a little while, each second that ticked by making it harder to what he did next. He detangled himself from her warm grip and she made a noise of protest, but didn't wake up. He looked around the room for his cane and the first article of clothing he saw. He managed to grab his cane and get his wayward underwear. As he retraced his steps he grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He looked wrinkled and worn and he looked up at the wall where her bed sat on the second floor. He opened the door and hurried as fast as he could out. He managed to get in his car and drive off without being stopped. He walked into his house feeling like a slob, but it was for her own good that she stayed as far away from him as possible. That meant he couldn't go to the club anymore, at least when she wasn't there or he would have to remain undetected. He held the cup in his hand and tapped his fingers against the glass. His ring making a sharp, metallic ting that bounced off the vast walls of his domicile.

Belle woke up and she roamed her hand down the empty side of the bed. It was cold as if he had been gone for hours. She sat bolt upright and looked around. She grabbed the blanket as it fell off her chest and held it close to herself. She could still smell him on the sheets. She turned around to the empty side of the bed and hit it once. Her anger began to rage out of her. She beat on the side of the bed until it was unsettled from the tantrum.

"Asshole! That fucking prick! God damnit! Fuck him! Fuck him! Rat bastard!" She cried with each hit. She felt tears threaten her still tired eyes, but she bit them back. Her phone rang. She heard it, but couldn't find it in the sea of sheets. Finally her eyes rested on the black mobile on the night stand. She lunged for it and answered trying to sound like she had been awake for hours not minutes. "Hello?"

"Belle? Oh thank god you picked up." Regina sighed on the other line making the phone vomit static in her ear. "I need you to come in. It is your job." She sounded formal now.

"Yes sorry, I – " She stopped midsentence looked at the wall in front of her bed. "I'll be there in half an hour I'm sorry Regina." She made a noise and hung up. Belle threw her phone on the bed and hurried to get in the shower. She dressed and remembered she didn't have a car. She got to the door and hit her head against the grainy wood. "Shit. Fuck. Damn. What have I done to deserve this?" She whispered. She sighed and decided she might at least start walking. She turned the corner of the sidewalk and saw her little blue impala in her drive way. She ran over to it and checked the tires. It looked better than when she had left it. So he would fix her car, but wouldn't wake up next to her. Looks like he wasn't the gentleman he had tried so hard to make her believe he was. She hopped in her car and drove fast and furious to work. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Five days. It had been five days and he still hadn't confronted her, but she hadn't done anything to fix the situation either. She continued with work, but her friends could tell there was something off about her. Her dances were more mechanic then actually focused and personalized each time. They had tried many times to confront her, but she waved them off blaming the time of the month. Ruby could see past that.

"Belle if you don't tell me what the hell is really going on I will seriously hurt you." She looked in the mirror at the rising star.

"Nothing I told you, I'll be back to normal in a week promise." She didn't even sound convincing to her own ears. Ruby walked over and shut the door locking it. She calmly walked back and stood next to Belle. Faster than Belle could react her head lurched forward and a stinging sensation had welcomed itself to the back of her head. "Ow!" She shot a glare at Ruby and Ruby gave her a 'I warned you' look. "God dammit Ruby, why?"

"Because you won't tell my why you're upset and I have known you for years, I can't be fooled like the others. I know your time of the month and you have about a week. Fess up." Belle didn't budge. She fixed her hair and Ruby gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll tell you something if you tell me why you're upset." She sounded actually like a friend now. She sat down on the stool next to Belle. "Come on. For old time's sake." Belle turned in her chair and looked Ruby in the eye.

"Fine, but you better say it." Ruby held up her pinky and Belle hooked hers with the other girl's. "On three." They counted down together.

"I'm sleeping with Jefferson."

"I slept with Gold." They both said at the same time. After a long moment a united, "What!" Pierced the air.

"You've got to spill."

"How long have you…?" They both stared in silence at each other than began to laugh. It was stupid when they had a fight. "Okay you first."

"Oh no, no, no, _you _are going first." Belle caved and sighed.

"Okay. Do you remember how my car kept breaking down and I needed rides everywhere?" Belle started.

"Oh yea I have an answer to that too, but go on." Belle looked confused then proceeded.

"Well Gold had always been there to take me home. He never tried anything and the first night he kind of saved me." Ruby tilted her head and leaned in for the gossip. "Gaston. That creep we kicked out a few weeks ago." She nodded. "Well he came back and tried to rape me." Fury rose into Ruby's eyes. "Don't worry I made sure he paid. The whole can of mace was a good start. Well Gold was there and he distracted Gaston so I could mace him. Then he took me home. Well five days ago my tire was flat and he took me too dinner. He was really nice and – "

"Nice? Pfft." Ruby got a glare and fell silent.

"- and he took me home except that night was different. After he dropped me off he left and came back. He was at my door and well…" She pressed her two index fingers together and Ruby looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"You've _got _to be kidding me. That son of a bitch." She said more absentmindedly than as a threat. "Well that can't be all come on Belle finish up."

"Well when I woke up he was gone. And he hasn't called me, I haven't seen hide or hear of him, and I thought it was because, you know…"

"That son of a bitch." This time it was a threat.

"Yea. Your turn. How long have you and The Hatter been you know?" Belle wagged her eyebrows, playful now that the spotlight was off her.

"A month I think. It started after that party we had." She waved a hand in front of herself and leaned back. "Wooh." The two friends laughed and hugged. "I swear Belle if you keep that all bottled up you're going to get an ulcer." The long legged girl stood up and began to walk over to the door.

"Ruby." Belle called as last thought. The other dancer stopped. "Can you not…?" She smirked and unlocked the door.

"As long as you don't." They nodded and Ruby left the small dressing room. Belle had just enough time to readjust her hair before there was screaming and the great use of profound language. Ruby. What was going on? Belle walked out of the small dressing room to see Jefferson grabbing Ruby around the waist and pulling her back. She was scratching and over all feral to the man across from her. Belle walked out further from the stage to see who it was that would invoke such a reaction in the normally docile dancer. The gold glint that sparked, momentarily blinding Belle, made her veins fill with rage and she stormed out from behind the backstage curtain. Once she came in range and Ruby was well out of the way, a resounding slap sounded through the entire club. Even the music stopped to listen to the eruption that was soon to come. And yet it didn't. As his hand came to rest on the now red spot on his face, they stared at each other fire in her eyes and stark confusion in his. After a long moment she softened and threw herself at him. In one smooth move she smacked away his hand that still lay rested on his face, grabbing his face in hers and pulled his mouth to meet hers. Without any hesitation which she wasn't quite expecting he reciprocated the kiss and used his free hand to wrap around her neck deepening the kiss. Forgetting about his ankle for a moment he wrapped his other arm around her lower back pulling her flush against him. Her tongue prodded at his lower lip to get him to oblige and same as before he didn't resist. Searching out the spots that had sent either of them to bliss their tongues battle for dominance in the duel of the fittest. A low moan wormed its way through Belle's throat and when they both felt their lungs burn from lack of air they retreated. Panting filled the soundless air around them. A pin could have dropped in the basement and everyone could have heard it. Once their breath was back they realized their current location. Belle face was beet red, but Gold continued to look calm and collected. She suddenly wished he showed some sort of emotion and felt the rage rise in her veins again. She smacked his other cheek this time. He wavered at the unexpectedness of it and leaned all of his weight on his cane.

"Ow!" He finally said and it was as if his words shattered the bubble they were standing in, a bubble that only segregated the amount of people in the club. "What was that for?" People began to whisper around them, but the bubble around them had yet to crack, so nothing reached either of their ears.

"What action?" He put his hand down.

"All of it. Although I'm not really complaining about that middle one." She huffed and looked around.

"If you want to know meet me at my car after work." She turned on her heel and everything came back to her in a surreal perspective. Ruby ran to her side as she staggered and David and Victor were hiding in the corner of her vision. Protection for Gold rather than herself. Jefferson walked past her vision and she wondered where he was going. Lips were moving, but only garbled voices hit her ear drums. The crowd began to rise in volume and the music began, but no one wanted to dance. She didn't look back despite the ache in her heart to do so. She knew if she did she would run back to him. She hadn't realized she was back in her dressing room until she felt the soft chair underneath her and the noise vanished by the closing of the door.

"Belle." Ruby walked over to her looking scared, worried, and impressed all in one emotion. "What the _hell_ was that?" She sounded somewhat giddy.

"I don't know Ruby. I honestly," She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. "Don't know."

"Well whatever it was, it was steamy to say the least. And a little suspenseful. God if this were a movie…" She seemed to get reeled into the day dream of it all. Just then a very confused manager of the club walked into her room and shut the door quietly.

"Belle?" She treaded on eggshells. "Would you care to explain?" She groaned and looked up at Regina.

"What is this laundry day? Does everyone need to know about my business?" She stood up defensively.

"Yes, especially when you air it out in public. And under the roof of my workplace." Belle clenched her fists.

"Sorry I have a dance to perform." She stomped out and hurried to the stage. It was a grueling next five hours. Each move was almost a mistake. She couldn't confront anybody no matter who they were. She also could get him out of her mind. Her lips tingled at the memory and her body called out to be held in his arms once again. She shook her head as she grabbed her purse. She finally got to see him again. It didn't matter if they ended up fighting all that mattered was that after five long days she was going to hear his accent, like silk flow into her ears and fill her mind with the images she had only encountered five days ago, but they felt like an eternity. By the time she reached her vehicle there were no others in the parking lot. She felt her slight excitement deflate and she clenched her hands into fists.

"I always keep my word." She heard the soft tapping of his cane now as he approached her. He stayed a few inches more than arms reach away from her. They stared at each other for long moments before either of them had the courage to say anything.

"Why did you leave?" She even sounded weak and small to her own ears. He held up a finger shaking it carefully from side to side.

"Nah ah, I believe you owe me the first answer to my question." She felt a slight smirk tug at her lips.

"Alright." She rubbed her arms in the Maine October air. "The first one was for leaving, the second one was for coming to collect the rent yourself, and the third one was for not even looking like you were slightly embarrassed by the amount of people witnessing our little stunt."

"Our?" He tilted his head.

"You reciprocated, quite urgently at that." She shuffled her feet and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Alright I guess it's," He took a deep breath preparing his courage. "My turn." He looked away unable to look her in the eye. "I left because I thought you would wake up with regrets. I was terrified that you would send me packing as soon as you opened your eyes and remember the previous night. I stayed away because I thought that's what you wanted. I'm a coward to sum up." He hadn't realized she had stepped closer to him until he saw her feet in front of him. He looked up terrified to see the accuracy of his statement in her eyes, but he only saw understanding and a hint of anger. He searched those deep blue pools until they blink and he was washed away with the tide.

"You assume too much." She smiled and he could have sworn she saw his heart leap out of his chest. It beat against his rib cage like a shark in a tank. "Do you know the first thing I did when I woke up." He listened to his heart roaring in his ears. "I curled up wanting to be next to you only to find empty sheets." He took in a breath and the pounding stopped abruptly leaving him feeling hollow and in need to feel her against him. "These last five days feel as though I'd died. I was hollow and I had no heart to fill the void. Not that I wanted a heart, I wanted you." Her fists unclenched and she moved them to try and hurry and dry her sweaty palms. He reflexively did the same thing. As his soft chocolate browns met her oceanic blues he slowly reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She reached up and pulled his arm behind her so it threw him forwards and their lips met in a soft whisper. Nothing as before had resonated to this kiss. It was soft and careful. Her hand was still glued to his and she twined her fingers into his. He grasped her hand like it was a life preserver. They stayed like this until he began to shake with the restraint of falling. His leg was killing him, but he wasn't about to let Belle see. She broke away and opened her eyes. His remained closed for some time. She gave a babbling brook laugh and he opened them. She was laughing at his weakness. He should have known he could never be good enough for her. He turned around to leave and she stopped right away. She easily caught up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I understand dearie, you laugh at my lameness I will leave you to find someone worthy of your love." She laughed again, it only irked him more.

"I wasn't laughing at your 'lameness'," She used her fingers to quote the air. "I was laughing at how cute you looked when I pulled away with your eyes still closed holding onto that memory for as long as you could." He felt foolish for thinking she was laughing at him not his action.

"Oh," He shifted uncomfortably under her heated gaze. "I – I uh sorry, I mean." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in to hug. He stood unsure of what to do his hands dancing awkwardly stuck between to hug or not to hug. Before he could decide she broke apart.

"Now," She gave that devious smile he was finding so hard to resist. "I haven't eaten all day and…" He held out his arm and she took it graciously.

"It would be my pleasure." He walked her to his car. She slid into the passenger seat as her mind raced. This wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't going to be a fairytale, but it was going to be fun. And heartbreaking. And tear jerking. But most of all it was going to be them.

**So I actually wrote this a long time ago and just now got to finishing it up I hope ya'll like it. I changed up my writing because I had at the time just finished **_**The Book Thief**_** and I loved the way he wrote so I decided to try it out. So tell me whatcha think. Please.**


End file.
